1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication disruption systems. In particular, the invention relates to ionization generation to disrupt communications over a broad bandwidth.
2. Description of Related Art
Known countermeasure systems have diverse broadband radio signal generators that are fed into a relatively simple antenna. The antenna attempts to have omni-directional coverage. The simplest antenna is a half dipole oriented vertically at the center of the area to be protected by jamming. Such antennas do not have spherical coverage patterns for truly omni coverage. Coverage of such a simple antenna appears shaped like a donut with gaps in coverage above and below the plane of the donut because the simple dipole cannot operate as both an end fire antenna and an omni antenna. More complex antennas may add coverage in end fire directions but generate interference patterns that leave gaps in coverage.
In an environment where small improvised explosive devices (IED) are placed in airplanes, busses or trains and triggered by radio links distant from the IED, it becomes more important to successfully jam the radio link without gaps in jamming system coverage.